A Lot of Strange Things in 1 Night
by Galaxydefender15
Summary: I had such a strange dream! It involved kissing, One Direction and of course me. but was it only a dream?
1. Chapter 1

A Lot of Strange Things in One Night

6-6-11 dark and I guess mooney(like sunny)

Ruby Holmes. That's my name. It's kinda boring I think. The name isn't boring but the jokes about it are. Everybody always makes jokes like: "Are you family of Sherlock Holmes?" While everybody knows he never existed.  
>Once I answered " Yes, he was my grand father." The person who asked looked at me like I was a freak, so never again. I never get any freaky looks by the way.<br>Probably because I'm kind of average. I'm 1.75 m, blond hair, green eyes and no spots, what's really normal since I'm 17 and a half. NOT! It's a miracle actually. All my friends got spots but I never had any. Weird. Not that I'm complaining. On the contrary! Every time I saw my friends freak out, I thanked God I didn't have them.  
>Not that I believe in God. It's just a saying. Now to get to the point, this is a diary, my first every diary and this is also the first time I have EVER written in a diary. That's also weird.<br>Most of my friends keep a diary. They write in it about their crush and their first kiss and that kind of bullshit. I once read the one from my best friend Becky and I nearly pucked. It was horrible.  
>There was only stuff about Niall Horan. The Irish sex god as she calls him. He's a member of One Direction or 1D, as I prefer. (It's a lot shorter) The band includes 5 boys who all competed in x-factor and were put together in a group. The group contains, in order of hotness: Harry Styles (Least hot), Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan and Liam Payne. LP( I like shortcuts) is HOT! Trust me, he is.<br>Forgot something, you're a diary! You can't think that of people.  
>I think I just found out why I shouldn't write in a dairy. I write too much shit down.<br>Back to the point, I found this diary. Actually I searched my ass of for this diary. Diary, you'd better be proud!  
>I need it because yesterday night was the strangest night of my entire life. So many things happened that I thought my brain was about explode. Really! My mother suggested writing it down since I didn't want to tell, so here I am. I'm sittinglaying in my bed in my room.  
>Dougie Poynter, Tom Fletcher, Danny Jones and Harry Judd are staring at me from my wall. Their eyes are rather sexy. Dougie Poynter is really really cute. His smile is really really gorgeous. He also has a tattoo and an earring. My mother hates it but I think it's HOT. He's not as hot as Liam Payne(LP) but they're close.<br>Oh gosh! Sorry, sorry. This really has nothing to do with my story. Diary, next time this happens just stop me, Ok? Ready, set, go! Ok, so it was the night of 5 July, 20:00. Ruby and Becky were getting ready for their greatest night ever. Blah, blah, blah.  
>That was not serious. Now the real story:<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Becky (her real name is Rebecca but I really love shortcuts.) was knocking on my door. (my parents door. They paid for the house.) I opened in my pajamas because it was already ten in the evening.  
>"Becky, what are you doing here?" was the first thing I said. I know that sounds really harsh but she was interrupting strictly come dancing and she was all dressed up.<br>"We are invited to the green banana." The green banana is one of the hottest clubs in London, where I live by the way.  
>"And I'm here to help you get ready because I have a surprise."<br>My face didn't look too pleased. I hate surprises. Hate, hate, hate them! Did I mention I hate surprises?  
>The reason: When I was 10 my brother told me he had a surprise for me in the cupboard. So I walked in and then he locked the door en yelled:"SURPRISE!" I stayed in there for 3 hours! Three! The worst part was, when my mother and father found me they actually thought it was funny. I ignored them for a week.<br>But that's the reason I hate surprises.  
>"You're going to like it." said Becky.<br>"Right!" I answered. Becky sighed and let herself in. Now I saw she also had a big bag full of make-up and she was holding the most beautiful dress in front of my face.  
>"Can I wear that?" Becky nodded.<br>I saw myself dancing in the green banana with hot boys around me when I suddenly realized that if you were't famous, you can't come go into the club.  
>"How are we going to get in?" I asked. Becky smiled evily.<br>"I have my connections." I raised an eyebrow at her.  
>"Ok, ok. My ex-boyfriend is a bouncer there and he was so kind to put us on the list."<br>"James?" Becky shook her head.  
>"No, Jesse. If he didn't do this I would post a very shameful picture of him on facebook."<br>I just shrugged and made a mental note to never get on the bad side of Becky.  
>"Ok, let's get going." Becky followed me up the stairs to my room. Becky wasted an hour on my hair and make-up. 40 minutes to get my hair in a perfect French braid and 20 minutes to put a little foundation, mascara, eyeshade and lipstick on. (I don't like make-up.)<br>Then I put on my dress. It was black and thigh high. (That rhymes :p)  
>It also had black glitters on the shoulder straps. Becky was wearing a red and gold dress, which was also thigh high. Her brown hair looked perfect with the dress. My blond hair didn't look too bad with my dress. Becky also brought matching shoes. Her shoes were red and gold. (It was Gryffindor outfit, only the lion was missing.)<br>My shoes were black and full with glitters. The shoes were both about 10 cm, so we were tall. After we finished we put on our coats and bicycled to the club. About a 100 meters away, we parked our bikes and walked to the entrance. There was a huge line with people who didn't have the name on the list.  
>Becky took my hand and led me to the bouncer.<br>"Rebecca and Ruby."  
>The bouncer checked the list and nodded.<br>"Welcome Ladies," he said and let us in.  
>"You really did this! We're in the Green Banana!" I yelled at her.<br>Becky laughed and replied: "I know."  
>As we looked around we saw famous people everywhere. I swear I saw Keira Knightly, Orlando Bloom and Simon Cowell.<br>"Let's get a drink first." Becky suggested.  
>I nodded and we walked to the bar. At one end a lot of girls where crowed around one point. I asked the bar tender who was standing there and he replied with, wait for it, Liam Payne and Niall Horan.<br>Both me and Becky spit out our drinks.


	3. Chapter 3

The, by the way hot, bartender looked amused at us. "Why only the two of them?" Becky asked. "The other three are here with their girlfriends on the floor. Both LP and NH are single. All the girls here hope they will fall in love with them." I snorted and replied: "They only care about how much money they have. If they weren't famous…" The bartender looked surprised at me. "Hi, my name is Tom." He said. I shook his head. "I'm Ruby and this is Becky." "Well, because you two aren't gold diggers, these drinks are on me." We thanked him and took our colas. "So, what do you do?" Tom asked. "Nothing, my ex-boyfriend put our names on the list." Becky answered. Tom thought this was pretty interesting so he talked on with Becky. In the mean time I tried to catch a glimpse of LP. I saw him and he saw me. He really did look at me because there was no one around. I was surprised that a famous boy band member would even see me but what he did next surprised me even more. He mouthed the words: 'HELP ME' 'SOS' to me. I raised an eyebrow and mouthed back: 'from what?' he signed to all the girls around him, who looked full of lust. I sighed but nodded. "Becky, I have to help someone so go have fun." I said. Becky looked at me with a strange expression. "Sure, so whatever you want. I will not behave." I rolled my eyes and tried to walk through the crowd of girls. I recall stepping on, about, 10 toes, maybe even more but I did get to Liam and Niall eventually. Liam looked at me with gratitude. "He babe, I was missing you." I said to him. He grinned and took my hand. "Maybe we can go somewhere private, Darling?" He stood up and wanted to walk away but Niall stopped him. "You're not going to leave here, are you?" Liam looked helpless at me. "Of course not! Becky, your girlfriend, is waiting over there." I led the two boys to our spot at the bar. This time it was easy to get there because all the girls were too shocked to do anything. "Becky, I have found your boyfriend, Niall." Becky looked at me with big eyes. "My boyfriend Niall?" I nodded and pushed Niall in her direction. "Have fun and don't let the hormones lead you. Liam and I are going somewhere private." Niall and Becky both looked lost at Liam and me. "Good luck, Niall." Said Liam as he took my hand and walked away. He took me to a door which led to a garden. We sat down on a bench and he let go of my hand. "Thanks a lot. Couldn't stay with those girls any second longer." He said. "It mustn't been that bad?" I asked. "Oh Liam, you're so sexy! You're the hottest guy I have ever seen." He said in a girly voice. I laughed. "Ok, that sounds pretty bad." Liam also laughed. "Are you famous because I recognize you from somewhere?" He asked. I shook my head. "My friend ex-boyfriend put us on the list. We're not famous. Nobody knows us." Liam didn't look too convinced. "I still recognize you." I shrugged and didn't wonder about it. We had kind of a normal conversation when they played 'Baby's Coming Back' from McFly. I jumped up and started to dance. "One of my favorites." I said when I saw Liam's confused face. Becky and I made up a dance for this song and I danced it in the middle of the garden. I held my eyes closed and made a pirouette when I bumped into something. I opened my eyes and looked in the face of Liam. (Even with my heels he was still taller.) "I first saw you in a shopping mall. We were shopping undercover and I noticed you and your friend dancing on stage." I blushed and remembered that day. At the local mall was a open stage and Becky and I decided to dance on 'BCB'. I suddenly remembered five guys with hats and sweaters and sunglasses. "You were the funny dressed up guys I saw! I remember now, you gave me a wink!" I pointed a finger to his chest. He nodded in a very sexy slow way. "I know, I was really impressed with you. I didn't once get you out of my head for three weeks." I was really surprised by this comment and blushed like mad. "Eventually you were gone but here you are again." I bit my lip and nodded. I looked at my feet 'cause I couldn't look in his eyes. Then he whispered something in my ear which was like wow, totally unexpected and mind blowing! He whispered: "Even more beautiful then I remember." I know! Super cheesy but so sweet. I looked into his eyes and saw he wasn't joking. I swallowed as he came closer with his face. His lips where inly two millimeters from mine when someone suddenly yelled: "Liam! I have been looking for you."


	4. Chapter 4

We quickly stood away from each other with a blush on our faces.  
>The person was none other then Harry Styles.<br>"What's up, Harry?" asked Liam, a little bit irritated.  
>Harry looked at me and shot a knowing look at Liam.<br>"You should see this. You can come to." He pointed at me as he said this.  
>We followed him curiously inside again. He took us to this dark corner and pointed to two people.<br>"Niall is there kissing someone." I looked closely and noticed brown hair, a red and gold dress and matching shoes. "BECKY?" I yelled.  
>Naill and Becky broke apart and looked at us with their mouths half open.<br>"Explain yourself!" I said to Becky. Liam and Harry both chuckled.  
>"What?" I said to them.<br>"Explain yourself? You sound like…"  
>"Like what Harry Styles? If you want a kick in your balls you finish that sentence." I threaten him with my angry face. Becky looked scared because she has seen me angry before. I rarely get angry but if I do I'm really scary.<br>That's what Becky says. Thank God Liam was there because he finished Harry's sentence with the words: "a caring and loving best friend."  
>"What did you say?" Niall, Becky, Harry and I exclaimed at the same time.<br>"You asked her to explain herself because you're worried about her and afraid she'll hurt herself." Liam explained.  
>I was flabbergasted. (love that word)<br>"That's so…right." I admitted. Becky hugged me and said thank you.  
>Next she smirked at Niall and walked away. Niall stood still for a few seconds and followed her, grinning from ear to ear.<br>Harry looked uncomfortable. "It's okay, I'm not mad anymore. I bet your girlfriend is missing you, so you'd better go to her." I said and smiled at him.  
>He smiled back and walked away. Then there was only Liam left. While we were standing there in uncomfortable silence, I suddenly realized that not 5 minutes ago Liam Payne tried to kiss me. ME! How could he kiss me? And I also realized that Becky was kissing Niall Horan. Niall Bloody Horan!<br>I was suddenly freaking because of the strange things.  
>"Pinch me, I must be dreaming." I said, quoting 'Ultraviolet' from McFly.<br>"My life has lost all it's meaning." Liam continued.  
>I smiled and said. : "But I like the way I'm feeling now." Liam stepped closer to me.<br>Very close, about 2 centimeters from my face. He looked at his watch and smirked.  
>"Kissing your lips at midnight." He finished and leaned forward.<br>On the outside I looked quite normal for a girl who was about to be kissed by her dream guy. On the inside I was totally freaking out.  
>I have kissed boys before but Liam Payne kissing you is something completely different.<br>I had a million thoughts going through my head. The moment Liam's lips touched mine every thought went away.  
>All that mattered were Liam and me. I closed my eyes and kissed Liam back.<br>Of course we couldn't kiss forever so we both backed down because we were both out of breath.  
>I noticed Liam's cheeks were flustered. Mine were probably too.<br>"Why did you look on your watch?" Liam smirked and showed his watch.  
>It was five minutes past twelve.<br>I smiled. "You kissed my lips at midnight."  
>"Just like in the song" I looked at him.<br>"By the way, I didn't know you're a fan of McFly." Liam looked surprised.  
>"How can you not be? When I met Tom, Danny, Harry and Dougie it was like a dream come true." I totally freaked. "Oh my gosh! You've met McFly? That's unbelievable cool!" Liam laughed and he kissed me again.<br>After we broke apart I looked at Liam with my head to the side and said: "I have posters of you on my wall and pictures of you on my mobile. I'd better get rid of them."  
>Liam had a half hurt, half amused look on his face.<br>"Why? Will all the pictures remind you how bad a kisser I am?"  
>"No, no, no! You're a great kisser. It's just weird, don't you think?"<br>Liam shook his head.  
>"Do you have your mobile with you?" I nodded and pulled my mobile out of my dress. (It had a hidden pocket)<br>He took my mobile, pushed me against him and took a photo.  
>"Come on, smile!" he said. I laughed and Liam took another photo.<br>He made about ten photos of me and him together.  
>We had a great time in the club. Liam and I danced al the time.<br>The end is kind of blurry because I was probably thinking too much, so my brain couldn't take it all in. I was thinking about how ridiculous this all was.  
>Becky getting with Niall and I getting with Liam and us all at the green banana.<br>Me dancing to 'Baby's Coming Back' and Liam recognizing me from 4 weeks ago.  
>It was such a strange night. The strangest night of my life I guess.<br>That was it, diary.  
>You must be thinking: 'wow, how unbelievable. It can't be true or maybe it can." I can see you think.<br>Let me help you.  
>You're WRONG! It was not true.<br>I just woke up because I had the strangest dream, so decided to write it down.  
>I had you there.<br>You thought it was real! (I'm arguing with a diary. NOT a good sign.)  
>MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm pretty evil, if I may say so myself.<br>Goodnight diary and as Paris Hilton says:

TTYN ( I don't hate, by the way)


End file.
